


SugarCrash!

by bunnyO_O



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyO_O/pseuds/bunnyO_O
Summary: SFW mcyt agere oneshots ★requests open !!
Comments: 27
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! i made this because as someone who does age regress, i feel there's a severe lack of agere fics in the mcyt fandom, and wanted to write some :D These are all SFW and have nothing to do with any kinks!! _Age regression is 10000% sfw and a coping/comfort thing, nothing to do with anything sexual or kink-related._

**Rules for requesting:**

_\- nothing sexual, kink related, or pedophilic_

\- relationships between the little and the cg is completely platonic unless stated or requested otherwise ( _no romance between minors_ )

\- please be somewhat specific in ur request, it makes it easier for me to write

\- i will write about almost anyone who is a mcyter / streamer !!   
(however there is a certain mcyt streamer who makes me severely uncomfy and i will not be writing about them)

and please no negative comments!! if this isnt ur thing, just scroll. Its all completely non sexual and isnt hurting anyone !!!

  
happy requesting :D


	2. arms unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Tommy, CG!techno + big!phil/wilbur — sickfic
> 
> tommy gets sick from overstressing himself, and the other three take care of him as he regresses. [STRICTLY PLATONIC]

The sound of a yawn was heard as Tommy sat up in his blue bed and stretched, arms outstretched as he tried to get rid of his remaining sleepiness. He briefly noted the way his head ached and not to mention his entire body, really, ached as well. It was fine, he can mask it, no need bothering his faux-family with his useless problems. He can handle it. The blonde swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sock-covered feet making contact with the hard, wooden floor of his bedroom. 

He all but dragged himself out of his room and down the stairs, heading towards their kitchen. He rubbed sleepiness out of his eyes with one hand while the other opened the off-white fridge. He could sense someone else behind him, probably Wilbur or Phil seeing as Techno didn't usually come down to get breakfast, instead preferring to stay in his room on his laptop for a while. Tommy fished a milk jug from the fridge and closed it, and his suspicions were confirmed when he turned around to see Wilbur standing a few feet away, busying himself with some toast and jam.

The older british man turned from his toast to greet Tommy, smiling that charming Wilbur-y smile he always does. The younger smiled back, slightly weaker, and opened his mouth to greet him. "'Ello, Wilbur," he said enthusiastically, and the mentioned man smiled larger and let out a small laugh. "Hello to you too, Tommy! Good morning, as well." They both laughed a little before falling into a more casual conversation. 

Tommy's face scrunched up occasionally, his headache was only getting worse as the seconds flew by, and his throat was starting to feel sore from the talking he was doing. If Wilbur noticed,— /spoiler alert, he did/— he didn't mention it. However, the older man did seem to sense Tommy was acting slightly off, and asked said boy if he's alright. Tommy's face contorted to seem slightly surprised, likely being caught a bit off-guard. 

"I�— I'm alright, yeah, Wilbur. Why'd ya ask?" He lied, yes, but Wilbur didn't need to know that. Said older man shook his head, disappointment somewhat evident on his face, likely not getting the response he expected. "Ah, no reason, Toms."

He nodded. 

Wilbur chose to leave it alone for the time being, but made a mental note to check up on Tommy through out the day. Tommy, on the other hand, all but ran upstairs, glass of milk forgotten on the counter as he focused on not tripping. He supposes he was paying too much attention to where his feet were and not what was infront of him as he knocked into Techno, who was finally coming out of his room. 

The pink-haired man caught Tommy in his arms, a look of surprise on his face as he stared down at the boy. The sudden impact had sent the younger into a coughing fit, and he sounded almost like a dying dog. 

"Uhhhh, you okay there?" Tommy's eyes widened, making him resemble that of a child who got caught stealing candy by their mother. It would've been quite funny to the american man if he hadn't just seen said child cough their lungs out. Tommy nodded as fast as his aching head allowed him, regretting it and physically cringing as his head protested the rapid movements. "I am quite fine, Mr. Blade," he spoke awkwardly, trying to put on his normal 'TommyInnit persona,' (and failing quite miserably, if you asked Techno.)

Techno knew Tommy was most likely sick, all signs pointed towards it. He knew the younger boy wouldn't outright admit it to his housemates, Tommy was the type of person to keep his problems to himself until they became too much to handle alone. Techno understood the feeling, seeing as he too would often hide his problems from others, but Tommy needed to understand that health was something he needed to tell them about. But, now probably wasn't the time to start lecturing the younger, so he let it go, vowing to tell Philza about Tommy's probable sickness.

So as Tommy quickly recovered from the impact of running (quite literally) into Technoblade, Techno set off to find Phil and tell the older man about the youngest boy. Phil, like most old people, could be found sat on the brown armchair in their livingroom, scrolling through his Reddit with a mug of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. Techno tapped him on the shoulder.

Philza's head rotated itself to look at him, a look of interest on his face. "Yes, Techno? D'ya need something?" The mentioned man lowered his already-low-sounding voice and spoke, "I ran into— or, rather, Tommy ran into me earlier. He seemed sick, was coughin' and such. You should probably, uhh, check in on him, he listens to you." Phil nodded, face contorting to a look of understanding, taking in the information. 

"I think it'd be good for us to check it out before it gets worse. All three of us, yeah?" He suggested, and sat waiting for Techno's thoughts. The pink haired man hummed in agreement, "you're probably right, should I get Wil?" Phil nodded, and the two spoke a few more quiet words with eachother before Techno went off to find their third pseudo-brother. 

Wilbur was found in the kitchen still, nibbling on a piece of toast-with-jam while scrolling through his Twitter timeline. Techno stared at him for a second before clearing his throat, laughing when the other man startled in his seat. Wil glared at him playfully, acting annoyed, but they both knew he wasn't actually.

"Whadd'ya need, Tech? Can a man not eat his toast without getting the living daylights scared out of him? Ey?," he joked. Techno joked back, "of course you can't, what are you? insane?" They both laughed, before Techno serioused up, his voice regaining its monotone sound. 

"Tommy is sick, Phil thinks we should all go check up on him," Techno was not a man of many words, but he got his point across. Wilbur also got more serious, shutting off his phone and setting down the remnants of his toast, he looked thoughtful. "Should we get him soup? Or just.. talk to him?," he asked. Techno shrugged, "We'll see when we get to him."

***

The three men arrived outside of Tommy's bedroom door, debating whether they should knock or not before realizing it doesn't really matter seeing as Tommy probably can't, or won't, answer it anyway. Phil, in the lead, softly turned the gold-colored knob, trying to reduce creaking sounds, and stepped into the dimly-lit room. The only light came from behind the thin fabric of the youngest's curtains, it was still somewhat early in the day, the sun bright and shining in the sky. Probably why the younger closed the curtains, it was quite bright with them open. 

Speaking of the youngest housemate, Tommy was curled up in his messily put-together bed, seeming quite small despite his height of 6'1. In the dark room, Phil could just barely make out the blonde boy's face, which seemed to be contorted pain or uncomfortabilty. He suddenly realized how creepy it was to just stare at the younger without saying anything, and resolved to talk to Tommy.

"'Ey, Tommy. How ya feelin', mate?" He asked softly, voice slightly above a whisper. He didn't want to disturb the younger too much, opting to speak quieter than normal. He hoped the other two would take the hint and follow his lead in whisper speaking. Tommy groaned lightly, curling in on himself even more, if that was possible. The two men in the back shared a look, this wasn't good.

Wilbur decided he wanted to talk to Tommy, taking Phil's place in front of the blonde's bed. "Hi, Toms. How're you feeling?" He asked, voice significantly softer than usual. In return, he got a slight shift in position and a mumble. "Mmm, h— hurts.. Wilb.. y.." Wilbur's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing the nickname, one that was not oftenly heard or said. The others were slightly surprised as well, Techno taking note of the younger's behaviours. 

"Yeah, bud? It hurts? Can you— can you tell us how?" He asked Tommy, he wasn't expecting much of a response, but he guessed it would be atleast a few words they could figure out the meaning of. Tommy shifted again, he looked and sounded quite small, the others wanted to hug him and tell him that /everything will be okay./ 

"Tummy, h- hurt.. Wilby, wan' cuddle," he mumbled out, handing reaching out to grab the hem of Wilbur's yellow sweater. Wilbur hesitantly grabbed the younger's hand, moving it off of his sweater until Tommy placed it back on his pillow. Techno, once again analyzing the younger's behaviour, came to a revelation. He called the two other men over, whispering something in both of their ears. Tommy saw this and whined softly, what were they saying? Why can't he know? He curled in on himself more, clutching his pillow. The three looked over at him, they (minus Techno), noticing what the pink haired boy meant. 

The two weren't very familiar with age regression, but they knew the basics. They knew what it meant, and that it was a coping thing, but not how to look after someone who did it. Techno, on the other hand, had more experience, having friends who regressed and looking after them from time to time. He pushed his way to the front of the group and crouched down next to the side of Tommy's bed, slightly analyzing the boy for signs of discomfort and pain. Quietly, he asked Wilbur to get some liquid medicine from the kitchen cabinets. The brown haired boy nodded and hurriedly went on his way to do what was asked of him. 

Their attention was brought back to the younger boy as he made small 'grabb-y' hands towards Techno, whining softly. "Tec— Techie.. cold," he mumbled, and Techno realized that the boy was shivering slightly. He shook his head a little bit, tsk-ing under his breathe. Techno signaled for Phil to get an extra blanket from Tommy's closet, before focusing his attention on said boy again. 

"Cold? Do you want cuddles, or a blanket?," he asked kindly, his tone much softer than anyone had heard before. Tommy blinked sleepily up at him, eyes slightly watery. "Mh, cud' les..," he murmured, doing grabby hands once again. Techno sighed, no malice or negative feelings behind it, and scooted the younger to the other side of the bed with his arms. His pride might've been slightly hurt as he got under the blue bedsheets, pulling the blonde boy's head closer to his chest and petting his head softly, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to Techno at the moment was Tommy's wellbeing and his health, he wanted the younger to be as comfortable as he could be.

Tommy latched onto Techno's arm, letting out a content sigh. The sight was quite cute, but the others would never say that out loud. The young boy leaned heavily onto the pink haired man as he let sleep get the best of him, being sick and regressed takes alot out of someone, and his big brother pat his hair as he settled into the blankets. Phil and Wilbur joined the two in the bed, somehow fitting all four of them. Although asleep, Tommy seemed to be more comfortable with the presence of his big brothers.

The bed was warm and safe, and eventually all four of them fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its been like 3 months i have literally no time management LOOOL but hopefully ill start posting more soon ;//_<


End file.
